


And Bask in Your Peppermint Creams

by pikaflute



Series: Nickles Week [3]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Nipple Piercings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaflute/pseuds/pikaflute
Summary: Natalie has been hiding something from Pickles, and Pickles is determine to figure out why.Day 3 of Nickles week has canonverse or AU! Time for ladyklok to shine!
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Pickles the Drummer
Series: Nickles Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	And Bask in Your Peppermint Creams

**Author's Note:**

> i want to see tits. i am a lesbian and i want to see big mommy milkers. title is from nsp's song peppermint creams. told ya id fit the gimmick in. sorry this is late also i was sick.

Natalie has been acting strange lately. Not the usual strange Pickles has come to expect from her quiet girlfriend over the years, no, something was off. Natalie has been keeping more and more to herself and she always seemed skittish and jumpy whenever the two were alone together. Whenever Pickles asked what was wrong, she would shrug it off with a ‘it’s nothing’.

But it _was_ something. And Pickles was determined to figure out what _it_ was. She’s asked the rest the band about her girlfriend’s strange behavior. They didn’t really notice anything off, too absorbed in their own lives to care, but Tokita did say she saw Natalie leave Mordhaus to do something a couple months ago. Interesting.

She went to Charlotte next.

“She hasn’t told me anything. But she had an appointment for something a few months ago.”

“Did she say what it was?”

Charlotte shakes her head, “She insisted it was a private matter, I wouldn’t know. Maybe you can ask her about it?”

“But what if she won’t tell me?”

“Natalie trusts you a lot more than you think Pickles. Just talk to her.”

Charlotte was right like always (even if Pickles didn’t want to admit it), so she bites the bullet and goes to Natalie’s room. After waiting at the door for a few minutes after knocking, Natalie answers. She has a blanket covering her entire body.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to check in on you babe, you uh. Been acting off lately.”

Natalie looks at the ground and makes a noise.

“Uh. Well. Maybe.”

Natalie’s hand comes out of her blanket cocoon.

“Just come in here,” Pickles lets herself be pulled into Natalie’s room, “I’ll just tell you.”

Pickles sits on Natalie’s bed as Natalie sits next to her. It looks like Natalie isn’t wearing any clothes underneath her blanket. Pickles feels herself blushing at the thought of that.

“I wanted to keep this a surprise for Valentines, but. If you’re concerned, I’ll-“

“Wait. Wait. What’s going on?”

Natalie blushes and balls her hands into fists.

“It’s embarrassing. But. Uh. I got something. So, promise you won’t. Make fun of me.”

“Babe you know I won’t.”

“I know but uh,” Natalie stutters for a second, “Maybe it would be better to show you.”

Natalie shrugs her blanket off. And-

“Holy shit.”

So, it was no secret to anyone who has ever been to a Dethklok concert how attractive Natalie was. Her threatening presence commanded attention was already hot in its own way, but her appearance also wasn’t half bad either. Long beautiful hair, pretty shining eyes, well built physique, and nice, well assets, it’s no surprise why tons of girls line up to see Natalie after shows. Pickles is lucky that she gets Natalie all to herself.

Speaking of, Natalie was currently naked and Pickles eyes could not tear her eyes away from her chest. Natalie was blessed with nice boobs (though Natalie’s back always seemed to be in constant pain because of them) and Pickles resisted the urge to plant her face in them as soon as Natalie removed her blanket. She resisted because of what she saw Natalie had done. On each of her nipples there was black ring, a very simple but brutal piercing. Pickles looked up at Natalie who was blushing.

“I got them a couple months back. Wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Oh, uh huh.”

Natalie said something else, but Pickles wasn’t listening. All she could focus on were those rings. Natalie was always shy when it came to body stuff like this, so to do something this risqué, was really hot. Pickles reached her hand out towards Natalie’s right boob and rubbed the nipple. Natalie shivered in response.

“Do they hurt?”

“N-no. I waited for them to heal an-“

Natalie whimpered as Pickles lightly tugged on the ring.

“Uh! So! You-u like-e em?”

“Like em? I love em.”

Pickles leaned down and took Natalie’s right nipple into her mouth and began to rub at the left nipple. Natalie squirmed and began panting.

“I-uh. Wanted to get s-skulls but-th,” Natalie moaned as Pickles’ tongue piercing clacked against her ring, “The l-lady said to start si-imple.”

Pickles hummed in response. As she continued to play with Natalie’s nipples, she thanked whatever god was up there that convinced Natalie to do this. Natalie started panting harder and harder, she always was very sensitive, so she must be close. Pickles moved her left hand down and when Natalie felt nimble drummer hands slip further down her stomach, she pulled Pickles off with a harsh yank, drool connecting Pickles to Natalie’s pierced nipple.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Pickles fingers wiggled along Natalie’s stomach, and she got a scowl in return. Pickles smirks.

“Seems like you didn’t hate that huh?”

Natalie was out of breath, “God fuck off.”

“Why don’t we keep this going huh?”

Before Pickles could tease anymore, Natalie moved her legs and pushed Pickles down against the mattress. Then both of Natalie’s large and powerful hands pinned Pickles down.

“Yeah we can keep it going, just, give me a second before I plow you into this mattress.”

“Oh! Fuck yes!”

Natalie moved onto Pickles chest, and Pickle let out an ‘oomph’ in response. Natalie smiled as she released one of Pickles’ hands.

“Come on. I got a better use for those hands right now.”

This was going to be the start to a fucking awesome night, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> natalie is a top and nathan isnt. womens rights win today lads. anyway comments and kudos are appreciated and follow me on my socials where i yearn for a goth gf more than a better back. i might write a sequel to this soon <3 love wins


End file.
